Many users desire self-expression and immersive experiences. For example, one area of expression is referred to as “personalized licensed merchandise,” where licensed properties such as art, celebrities, fictional characters, sports figures, toys/games, etc. are personalized with users' images or other expressions.
Users' attempts to combine their images with images of favorite characters, actors, sports stars, etc. have often been unsatisfactory. Known photo editing programs, for example, are expensive, complicated to use, require extensive manual effort, and do not support sophisticated 3D models to enable objects to be rotated to the proper orientation. This can make providing such customized offerings at an attractive price point difficult. Other services offer images of characters that can be added to clothing, posters, calendars, mugs, etc. along with customized text, but do not allow the user's image to be combined with the images.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.